


Untitled

by Desbrina



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crystals, Elemental Magic, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desbrina/pseuds/Desbrina





	Untitled

There was once a great age of peace brough about by the four great races, working in harmony to ensure that life was perfect. Though there was one race who despised peace and believed all those who sought it were weak. 

These two great civilisations were separated by a large body of water, the Varna Ocean. Situated in the middle of this ocean lies the small island of Varna. 

The Orcish race believed Varna was be the key to taking the four races. They believed they could forces the Varnans to destroy those who opposed them. 

The island also holds a secret. Deep within the islands lies the water alter, upon the top rests the water crystal, one of the four elemental crystals. 

Each of the crystals controls an element. Each on its own grants the user the ability to control that element, but when all four are brought together and used by the same person, destruction can occur. 

In addition to the elemental crystals, there exists two more, two crystals that control life and death. These two, when combined with the elemental crystals can call fourth the calamity. 

The Orcs, when they conquered Varna, brought about the calamity and ended the peace that the continent of Foranz had. The calamity almost brought about the extinction off all the races. 

The few survivors left had more to worry about than fighting and so a temporary peace occurred. 

The calamity also brought about the destruction of the crystals, and the birth of new ones. 

The calamity occurred ten years ago. The Orcs having conquered much of Foranz. The once lush green land was now mostly a wasteland, the majestic cities now like in ruin. Everyone felt the loss of the crystals, nothing is normal anymore. Many water sources are now poisoned, soil is now infertile, fire have been burning uncontrollably in many lands and the wind in some areas has created inaccessible areas where they were once available to all.


End file.
